Icha Icha Intensivão
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Kakashi tinha a melhor das intenções para, digamos, garantir o crescimento populacional de Konoha, com uma ajudinha do seu livro preferido. Mas como diz o ditado, de boas intenções o inferno está cheio! Minha primeira tentativa em algo menos fluffy, mas com o humor de sempre! Casais canon do mangá implícitos. One Shot. Kakashi - Naruto - Sasuke - Sai - Shikamaru - Chouji


_Minha primeira tentativa em algo menos fluffy e mais... abusadinho?_

 _Ideia do grupo do Wpp cheio de loucas por Naruto! E pelo Sasuke e Kakashi mais especificamente XD_

 _Espero que gostem, meninas! (até porque se eu não fizesse essa fic, alguém ia me puxar meu pé de noite – não vou dizer que é a Luana OPS)_

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Kakashi (e seus pobres pupilos) pertencem ao Kishimoto._

* * *

– Vocês também receberam esse convite?

– Sim, e você também, suponho.

– O que isso quer dizer afinal?

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji e Sai estavam reunidos em uma rua estreita, em um lugar pouco movimentado de Konoha. Havia muitas construções abandonadas por perto e poucas pessoas se arriscavam a passar por ali.

– Será um plano de algum inimigo?

– Não creio, Chouji. O convite está nominal à nós, diz que é para algo de nosso interesse e tem um carimbo do hokage. Inimigos não costumam se dar a esse trabalho. – explicou Shikamaru.

– Aqui diz também para procurarmos pela porta "6" e entrarmos lá.

– A porta com um número 6 é aquela ali na frente. – logo que Sasuke apontou a porta de madeira carcomida, ela se abriu, apesar de não haver ninguém por perto.

Os cinco shinobis assentiram e, juntos, entraram com cuidado no lugar empoeirado e escuro.

E a porta se fechou atrás deles, deixando tudo envolto em escuridão.

Eles rapidamente se armaram com suas armas ninjas e deixaram suas técnicas à postos, até ouvirem uma voz familiar.

– Que bom que atenderam ao meu chamado, rapazes. – a voz conhecida estava vindo ao encontro deles – Achei que esse dia nunca chegaria...

O dono da voz então acendeu uma lanterna,que iluminou apenas o seu rosto.

– Está na hora de vocês aprenderem sobre os prazeres da vida! – e Kakashi sacou um exemplar do Jardim dos Amassos do bolso.

– Kakashi-sensei?! – Naruto foi o primeiro a exclamar em surpresa.

– Por ser uma ocasião especial não irei repreendê-lo por não me chamar de hokage-sama, Naruto, isso vale para todos, aliás. – Kakashi se aproximou do grupo. – Bem, como eu já disse, vocês atenderam ao meu chamado, então vamos fazer desse encontro algo bem proveitoso, mas antes... – ele então pegou mais exemplares do famoso romance erótico.

– Hoka-... Kakashi-sensei, o que significa isso?

– Calma Sasuke, vocês já vão entender. Agora peguem cada um, um exemplar do livro e entrem naquela sala ali. – Kakashi apontou uma porta com a lanterna – É um livro de leitura rápida e bem didática eu diria... quando acabarem, vamos discutir sobre ele.

– Por que temos que ler esse troço chato? – Naruto segurava o livro com desdém.

– Naruto, você leu esse livro enquanto viajava com o Jiraya, era quase uma criança, tenho certeza que sua visão pra certas coisas mudou bastante. E além do mais, alguns de vocês estão prestes a se casar... Enfim! Vamos discutir isso quando vocês acabarem a leitura, andem! – e o hokage empurrou os cinco shinobis para dentro da sala, fechando-os lá dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, os cinco saíram da sala. Kakashi os esperava sentado numa cadeira, enquanto outras cinco cadeiras formavam um semicírculo à sua frente. No meio do teto havia apenas um lustre de metal com uma única lâmpada, o que deixava o lugar na penumbra.

– Você parecem assustados, está tudo bem?

Kakashi não obteve resposta.

– Bom, supondo que todos leram, vamos começar nossa discussão. Quem quer ser o primeiro?

Novamente, sem resposta. E Kakashi podia ver o suor escorrendo nas faces deles.

– Ah, não acredito! Mas já que ninguém quer começar, serei obrigado a escolher... você Sasuke, comece.

– POR QUE EU, O QUE FOI QUE EU TE FIZ? – Sasuke respondeu levantando a voz, o suor ficando mais visível.

– Pergunta interessante, eu tenho uma lista aqu-

– ... babaca.

– Vamos Sasuke, seja um rapaz bonzinho e diga para nós o que te chamou a atenção nesse livro.

Sasuke engoliu em seco e começou a folhear o livro nervosamente.

– B-bom... – Sasuke tossiu – E-ele fala... bem... ele discute as relações humanas... as relações entre homem e mulher... a int-intim-intimidade de um casal e...

– O livro fala sobre sexo em vários níveis. – Sai disse de repente.

– Muito bem, Sai! – Kakashi dei um sorriso por detrás da máscara – Esse é o ponto principal para vocês que irão assumir compromissos matrimoniais em breve... o ponto G, eu diria! – ele riu, enquanto os shinobis não conseguiam nada além de sorrisos amarelos.

– Mas eu vou ser legal com vocês, vejamos... – o hokage abriu seu livro no índice e apontou um tópico. – Chouji, o que você tem a me dizer sobre as preliminares?

Nervoso, o Akimichi olhou em volta, especialmente para Shikamaru, como que pedindo por socorro.

– Err... bem... o autor... ele fala... que você deve preparar sua namorada para um momento de pra-praze-

– "Você deve, com carinho e também com uma dose de malícia, excitar sua namorada com toques e palavras e deixá-la preparada para um momento de prazer intenso", aqui, na página 31. – Sai apontava o livro calmamente, enquanto Chouji abaixava a cabeça completamente envergonhado.

– Sai, você está me saindo melhor que a encomenda! – Kakashi riu – Parece que o único que não vai ter problemas na noite de núpcias vai ser o nosso amigo que dizia não saber nada sobre sentimentos.

– Não seja ridículo, Kakashi! Somos todos adultos, não precisamos de um livro desses! – Sasuke se exaltou.

– É mesmo, Sasuke? Então passemos ao próximo tópico, sobre posições e afins... você acha que consegue fazer essa? Ou essa aqui? – Kakashi folheava o livro mostrando para o Uchiha imagens de posições sexuais que, se não eram impossíveis, provavelmente levariam alguém ao hospital.

– Eu não preciso dessas coisas pra excitar minha namorada! – além de raivoso, Sasuke estava vermelho.

– Muito confiante você, tem tanta certeza assim que ela não vai mentir na primeira vez de voc-

Sasuke soltou uma rajada de fogo inconscientemente, que acabou atingindo a parede atrás de Kakashi.

– Eu só estou tentando ajudar... – o hokage limpava a fuligem dos ombros.

– Sinceramente não sei se está sendo uma boa ideia, Kakashi-sensei. – Shikamaru comentou, ao lado de um Sasuke extremamente corado que tentava se recompor.

– Eu quero que vocês consigam se divertir depois de tantos anos preocupados apenas com os problemas de um ninja... aliás, Shikamaru, o que você achou do capítulo sobre "encontrando prazer na natureza"?

– Aonde quer chegar?

– Na parte sobre "amor nas areias", você sabe, areias, Suna... Ideias, quem sabe...

– Pode parar por aí. – Shikamaru fechou a expressão, controlando um rubor no rosto.

– Vocês estão muito travados! Mal assumo a vila e já vou ter que lidar com um baixo crescimento populacional, que vergonha para mim como hokage! – Kakashi resmungou.

– Ahn... Kakashi-sensei... – Naruto levantou a mão timidamente.

– Ora veja só, eu achava que o especialista na série "Jardim" não iria fazer nenhum comentário. Diga.

– Quando o autor fala de afogar o ganso, agasalhar o croquete, botar a jiripoca pra piar, vuco-vuco, ele quer dizer...?

– Bom, como te dizer isso sem chocar muito... É, não tem jeito. É simplesmente sobre o pênis entrando na vagina e-

– CHEGA, JÁ ENTENDI! – o loiro gritou, afundando na cadeira completamente vermelho.

– Ah, sensei, aproveitando a pergunta do Naruto, eu também tenho uma dúvida.

– Pode perguntar, Sai.

– Eu li aqui sobre "várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo", mas isso seria com o consentimento dos meus amigos, não é? – ele perguntou sem alterar sua expressão.

– VOCÊ QUE NÃO SE ATREVA! – os quatro gritaram em uníssono, se levantando; Sasuke ativou o mangekyou sharingan e um chakra arroxeado surgiu atrás de si.

– Por isso perguntei sobre o consentimento... – Sai respondeu, sereno.

– Certo, certo, se acalmem. Nossa, achei que ia estar fazendo um favor pras namoradas de vocês e estou quase deixando algumas viúvas antes da hora... – o hokage coçou a nuca.

– Kakashi-sensei... é sério... agradecemos sua boa vontade, mas acho que estamos um pouco desconfortáveis em tratar desse assunto.

– Entendo, Shikamaru. Eu só queria que vocês soubessem que sexo é uma coisa boa, que não é degradante, sujo ou pecaminoso, desde que seja feito com consentimento e com amor.

– Nós temos consciência disso, sensei. – Shikamaru comentou, um pouco sem-graça. – Tenho certeza que não falta amor nos nossos relacionamentos. – e o Nara olhou para cada um de seus amigos – Nós... vamos saber nos virar.

Os dois sorriram e os rapazes se entreolharam, parecendo aliviados. Shikamaru pelo visto havia conseguido convencer Kakashi a terminar com aquela reunião constrangedora...

...se não fosse por um detalhe.

– Kakashi-sensei, antes de terminar, eu ainda tenho algumas perguntas que eu anotei aqui, é coisa rápida. – e Sai tirou um pedaço de papel de dentro do seu exemplar do Jardim dos Amassos.

Lubrificantes. Camisinhas saborizadas. Canguru perneta. Lingeries comestíveis. Velocidade da língua. Flexibilidade peniana. Tudo isso comentado de maneira extremamente didática por Kakashi e arrematada por citações explicativas, feitas por Sai, de trechos do livro como "ela sentiu uma onda de prazer invadir o seu corpo e arrebatá-la numa torrente de desejo incontrolável, em meio a gemidos de luxúria".

Naruto parecia um tatu-bola de tão enrolado que estava na cadeira. Shikamaru murmurava coisas incompreensíveis, numa espécie de mantra anti-perversidade. Chouji tentava se esconder atrás de suas mãos, que, por maiores que fossem, não escondiam a vergonha que sentia. E Sasuke estava impassível, olhando para o vazio, provavelmente tentando colocar a si mesmo num genjutsu.

E graças a Sai, a tortura durou uma hora além do previsto.

– Você teve umas dúvidas bem pertinentes, Sai, espero que tenha sanado todas.

– Sim, Kakashi-sensei, obrigado. – ele sorriu com tranquilidade. – Mas... ainda faltou uma.

– E qual é?

– Kakashi-sensei... é possível ter prazer anal?

Uma lata de refrigerante vazia voou direto na cabeça de Sai.

– Ai, tudo bem, chega de perguntas!

– Ahn... vocês estão bem? – Kakashi perguntava para os quatro shinobis, em estado lastimável em suas cadeiras.

Nenhum deles respondeu, fazendo apenas sinais confusos com as mãos, avisando que estavam indo embora.

– Bem, imagino que vocês devam ter compromissos agora, mas eu queria terminar nossa reunião com um vídeo curtinho. Nós só falamos da melhor parte, mas não das consequências. Agora vocês precisam saber o que acontece quando o ciclo se completa: de onde vem os bebês!

Kakashi pegou um controle remoto e ligou um datashow escondido na penumbra; ao iluminar a parede, já havia um vídeo pausado: uma mulher de pernas abertas, com a cabeça do bebê já quase do lado de fora.

– Ah, aí está. Preparados?

Ao se virar novamente, não havia mais um shinobi sequer na sala.

Nem mesmo Sai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi observava preocupado da janela da sala dos hokages. Fazia quase dez dias que, ao invés de flagrar beijos empolgados e amassos da sua janela, tudo que ele via dos casais mais famosos de Konoha eram mãos dadas e selinhos inocentes.

– Acho que os traumatizei pro resto da vida!

Ele só se sentiu aliviado quando, pouco mais de um ano depois, choros de recém-nascidos encheram o ar da vila.

A natureza seguiu seu curso, afinal.

(Com uma ajudinha do Jardim dos Amassos, talvez.)

* * *

 _Espero que tenham gostado!_

 _(e fic sem sacanear o Sasuke não é fic minha, claro XD)_

 _Beijos!_

 _Hakeru-chan_


End file.
